


And Kitty Makes Three

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed feels neglected thanks to the newest member of the Elric family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Kitty Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_slashfest. The prompt was: When Al gets a kitten, Ed begins to feel like the odd man out. Originally posted to LiveJournal on 7/1/13.

The hour was late.  The stage was set.  Ominous thunder roared overhead.  
  
A confrontation was imminent.  
  
The air was thick with tension as Edward Elric glared at his enemy, his golden eyes narrowing down to slits.  His opponent was a formidable being, one he would have to handle with the utmost caution lest he suffer a crushing defeat.  
  
The willful foe crept towards Ed, undeterred by his intimidating aura.  Closer and closer, slowly closing the distance between them until…  
  
“Ugh!  Damn it, Al!”  Ed cringed as his lap was overtaken by a large white bundle of purring fur.  “Will you come and get your stupid cat off me?”  
  
“Brother!  Princess Pouncey Von Scooper is _not_ stupid.”  Al sat down beside his older sibling and began petting the feline.  “You just hate thunderstorms, don’t you Pouncey Wouncey?”  
  
Princess Pouncey Von Scooper meowed as if to agree that yes, she did indeed dislike storms.  
  
Ed raised a brow at the lump in his lap.  “Well then why don’t _you_ hold her?” he asked.  “She’s _your_ cat.”  
  
“Because she loves her Uncle Ed, yes she does,” Al cooed before launching into a string of nonsensical kitty gibberish that made Ed seriously consider disowning him.  
  
“Uncle” Ed rolled his eyes as Al continued fawning over the Pouncey One.  It wasn’t as if he didn’t like the cat, because he did.  Unfortunately, however, the newest addition to the Elric household had all but monopolized Al’s affection, leaving Ed with some serious feelings of neglect as of late, in _many_ ways.  It was pretty bad when this was the closest that Al’s hand had been to Ed’s crotch since he adopted Her Royal Felineness; the cat had also taken to sleeping in their bedroom and they were both entirely too embarrassed to be naked in her presence, let alone have sex.  
  
Deep down, Ed realized that he was being a bit of a shit about the situation, and that being jealous of a cat was actually pretty ridiculous.  It wasn’t like Al was cheating on him or something equally unpleasant.  But be that as it may, he couldn’t help but feel a little slighted by all of it.  Until recently, he had always had Al to himself.  Having to share him now, even with a non-human, was not something he was used to.  
  
“You know, I’m starting to think that you love her more than you love me,” he muttered as he begrudgingly joined in on the petting.  
  
Al’s head snapped up and he gaped at Ed, showing genuine surprise by the sentiment.  
  
“Brother…”  
  
He weaved his fingers through Ed’s.  Princess Pouncey Von Scooper favored the boys with a contented stare as if to inform them that they could hold hands all they wanted as long as the petting continued.  
  
“You’re cute when you’re jealous,” Al said.  
  
Ed scowled at the accusation.  
  
“You’re even cuter when you pout,” Al added, leaning towards him—  
  
A sudden and rumbling clap of thunder sounded, causing the cat to leap out of Ed’s lap and onto his shoulder instead, blocking Al’s advance.  Al let go of Ed’s hand and grabbed her, then started scratching her head and offering her soothing words of comfort.  Ed gawked at the display and for the first time, he began to wonder if he should just start randomly meowing and purring to get more than a minute’s worth of attention.  
  
He drew the line at using the litter box, though.  There were some things that he absolutely _refused_ to do for love.  
  
“I’m going to bed,” he announced with a sigh, rising from the couch.  
  
“Huh?”  Al blinked at him through a wall of white fur.  “Brother, wait.”  
  
But Ed had no intention of doing so.  Not when he was dangerously close to saying something in a fit of possessiveness that he was bound to regret.  
  
“Goodnight.” Ed gave his brother a peck on the head and disappeared into the bedroom, completely unaware of Al’s contemplative stare…  
  
*****  
  
About twenty minutes after the rain finally ended, Al stepped into the bedroom.  
  
Alone.  
  
Ed glanced up from his book and did a double-take when he saw that Al was without his furry appendage.  
  
“Where’s the cat?” he asked as he placed the book on the nightstand.  
  
“In the living room,” Al replied casually, closing the door behind him.  
  
“…Oh.”  Ed tried not to give in to his cautious optimism.  “Why?”  
  
“Because she can’t sleep with us _all_ the time, can she?”  
  
Al crossed the room and climbed into the bed.  Ed instinctively raised his arm long enough for the young man to curl up by his side.  And just like that, all was right with the world again.  
  
“I know I’ve been distracted the past couple of weeks and I’m really sorry.”  Al wrapped his arms around Ed, squeezing him tightly.  “It’s just that having a cat is a lot of responsibility and I’m afraid I’m going to screw it up.”  
  
“Al.”  Ed regarded his brother’s worried face.  “You love cats more than anyone I know,” he said, touching their foreheads together.  “You’re not going to screw it up.  Princess Pouncey Von Scooper is very lucky to have you.”  
  
The teen smiled gratefully.  He grabbed onto Ed’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss that was slow, gentle, and _long_ overdue.  Ed carefully pushed Al down on his back and took over, reveling in all the sensations that he had so desperately missed the past two weeks.  
  
As did Al, apparently, if what he felt pressing against him was any indication.  
  
When they eventually parted, Ed gazed down at him, taking in his flushed face and eyes wide and filled with longing.  
  
“You’re cute when you’re horny,” he murmured.  
  
“Brother,”  Al moaned, closing his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
Ed grinned as he shut off the bedside lamp.  
  
The brothers reached out in the darkness until they found one another, hands outstretched until they were clutching and touching and feeling, making up for lost time.  
  
All night long.  
  
*****  
  
Ed woke up with a smile on his face.  He felt good.  So good, in fact, that he decided to take it upon himself to feed the cat.  
  
Being careful not to disturb Al, Ed slipped out of the bed and crept towards the door.  Now that he was seeing things a little more clearly, he supposed that there were far worse things in life than having to share his brother with a fluffy adversary.  
  
Things like walking out of the bedroom and stepping onto a freshly vomited hairball with his bare right foot.  
  
Well played, Princess.  Well played.


End file.
